Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Search for the Star". Plot (Back at Club Penguin Island, everyone is at the neighborhood as the Christmas tree started to light up) *Rory: Perfect. *Rookie: All good. *Gary: Okay, we are ready to roll. *RodgerRodger: Is the microphone ready? *DanielD: Yes. All clean, all bulit, all set. Let's get this show started. *RodgerRodger: Start your announcement. *DanielD: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Christmas spectacular party! *Everyone: *cheers* *Aunt Arctic: Oh boy. *Jet Pack Guy: Someone is going to make me some hot cakes with creamy coffee on my cup. *DanielD: Together, we have our biggest christmas tree yet and gather applause for our special guests, Mumble and Erik HappyFeet! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: Yeah, woo. *Erik: Look, so many penguins. *Mumble: I know. This day will shine our promise. *Erik: But what about Herbert and the bad skuas? *Mumble: Don't worry, the EPF will handle all of this. *DanielD: Now it is the time to gather around and spread the holiday spirit to every penguin on the ice block. Let's the party begins. *Everyone: *cheers* (Everyone started to eat some bread and turkey at the table as Bambadee pass out the salad to Dot, Mumble and Erik with Rookie serving some fish) *Rookie: Fish for everyone! *Erik: Oh boy, fish. *Mumble: Ah, fluffy. *Bambadee: This is the best bread i've ever tasted. *Dot: This is a bread roll. *Bambadee: I know that. But it taste delicious. *Erik: Yummy fish. *Smulley: Season greetings. *Suneroo: Yeah, it that time of the year again. *RodgerRodger: Ooh, chicken. *DanielD: That's turkey. *RodgerRodger: My bad. *Bernie: Ah, lamb. *Iggy: Taste just like ribs and chicken. *Bernie: I'm going to make a lamb sandwich. *Iggy: I'll make a turkey sandwich for me. *Roofhowse: Ah, bagels. *Blizzard: I love these donuts. *Sydmull: What? They're not donuts, they're bagels. *Blizzard: Ah, i see what you're talking about. *Jangrah: This bread taste good. *Lorna: Yeah, i feel like eating a bagel again. (In the trees, Herbert, Klutzy and the skuas sneak in to the Christmas tree) *Herbert: Alright, now it is my chance. *Boss Skua: The tree is in the top. *Herbert: Right. I can't wait to ruin christmas for everyone. *Dino: Whoa, that's a big old star at the top. *Frankie: Are we going to steal it? *Herbert: We're going to destroy it and that's final. *Furry: Yeah. *Frankie: The holiday spirit will be gone. *Herbert: Now, how are we going to get up there? *Klutzy: *go up the tree* *Herbert: Klutzy! *Boss Skua: Shhhhh, he's going up. *Herbert: But the toys are up there. They're sticking in the tree. *Vinnie: By the branches? Ha! What a sticking leafy thing. *Herbert: Ugh, you guys are dumb than my crazy uncle. *Boss Skua: Uncle Angie you say? *Herbert: No! *Furry: Oh look, he's jumping up. *Herbert: Klutzy. *Brokebeak: Leave him alone, he's trying to get up there. *Herbert: He's knocking the things out of the branch. *Francesco: Look out. These balls are going to fall on us. *Herbert: They just break on the snow. They're not gonna hit us. (Back with the penguins at the table) *Bambadee: Ah, look at this love bagel. *Dot: They made it just for us. *Rory: Yep. This shows that i'm a great chef, just like my grandma. *Dot: You're grandma used to make these kind of bagels? *Rory: Yeah. They're hearts. Heart, heart, heart. *Mumble: I love every heart put into it. *Erik: Me too. The grey fish taste salty. *Mumble: Oh boy, salty. (Klutzy is at the top of the tree, trying to get the star out) *Herbert: Klutzy, no! Smash it, smash it to pieces. *Boss Skua: He don't have hands or flippers. *Herbert: That's the point i was trying to make. *Brokebeak: He better get to the top. *Herbert: Now grab the star out of there! *Klutzy: *try to take the star out of the tree* *Boss Skua: Come on, come on, come on. *Herbert: Take it off! *Francesco: He's not taking it out. *Brokebeak: Just take it out man. Stop your whining. *Francesco: I'll take the star out. *Dino: Don't get zapped by the lights. *Francesco: I will. *Vinnie: He's not gonna make it through. *Frankie: Oh, i hope he will. He's just lazy. *Boss Skua: Lazy as always. *Francesco: *get up to the tree* Come on little guy, get the star and then we leave. *Klutzy: *try to get the star out of the tree* *Francesco: Come on, take it out. *Herbert: Just take it out! *Francesco: Hey Klutzy, it's okay. It's not gonna bite you. *Herbert: Come on! *Francesco: Fine. Have it your way. *try to take the star out* *Furry: He's gonna get it. *Brokebeak: Oh boy, i can see it. *Boss Skua: They're just fighting. *Furry: It gonna fall. *Herbert: Don't! (Klutzy and Francesco drop the star to the snow) *Herbert: Oh my gosh. Shut the whole place down. *Boss Skua: The light switch gotta be here somewhere. *Herbert: Gosh, you almost set the tree on fire. *Francesco: Sorry! My bad. *Boss Skua: There's no switch! *Dino: Then where's the button? *Herbert: I don't know. I can't find where the button is. *Vinnie: It's right there! *Boss Skua: Now turn the switch down. *Herbert: That does it! I had enough! *smash the switch* (All the lights shut down for the party) *Bambadee: What? *Dot: What happen? *Mumble: Who turn off the lights? *Erik: Oh no, look! *Mumble: My god, it's them. *Herbert: Well hello you pesky penguins, sorry to crash your little party. *Mumble: You fool! *Herbert: Ha ha ha ha ha, look like we're going to crash this christmas party for fun! *Boss Skua: He he he. *Bambadee: You're here too? *Boss Skua: Yes. We're gonna wreck this place. *Aunt Arctic: Agents, track those two down! *Jet Pack Guy: Let's stop them. *Rookie: Ready for a smash down. *Dot: It's on. *jump and fight Herbert* *Herbert: Ahh, Klutzy, go slam the tree. *Mumble: Oh no you're not wrecking the tree down. *Boss Skua: Let's burn it up! *Dino: Add some fire! *Mumble: Oh gosh, they're going to burn the tree up. *Furry: Klutzy, burn the tree now! *Klutzy: *set up the torch* *Rookie: He's going to burn up the tree! *Klutzy: *put the torch on the christmas* *Mumble: Oh no! The tree is burning. *Bambadee: My god. (The tree started to come on fire) *Jet Pack Guy: What the hell is this? *Dot: The tree is catching on fire. *Rookie: Do something Bambadee. *Bambadee: I don't know what to do. *Dot: Just use your water powers! *Bambadee: *use his water powers to splash on the christmas tree* *Herbert: You can't stop me this time. *Mumble: He's trying to get away. *DanielD: Stop this polar bear! *Bambadee: Come back here! *Herbert: You cannot get me! *Bambadee: Stop trying to get away. *Herbert: You can't catch me cause, i'm the bad guy! *Bambadee: You're not going anywhere! *Herbert: Stop chasing me! *Bambadee: Get back this instant! *Mumble: I'll stop the skuas. *Erik: Dad, where are you going? *Mumble: Son, stay here, i'll take care of it. *Erik: Okay daddy. *Bambadee: Where do you think you're going! *Herbert: *grab a light bulb* I got it! *Bambadee: No! That's a light bulb. *Herbert: I'm gonna break it and burn it. *Bambadee: Don't do it! *Herbert: I will throw it! *throw the light bulb to the campfire* (The campfire started to spread fireworks as the penguins started to run off) *Bambadee: No! They make fireworks! *Mumble: Oh no. *Roofhowse: Run everyone run! The big fireworks are spreading around the world. *Bernie: Wow! *Iggy: The fireworks are everywhere! *Bernie: It's a disaster! *RodgerRodger: We're all doomed. *DanielD: Head back safety to the neighborhood. *Herbert: Ahh! What can we do? *Boss Skua: Let's get out of here! *Herbert: Curse you all! Merry christmas and eat your rocks right now! *Dino: Let's head home. *Furry: Come on you lazy birds. Back to the mountain lab. *Bambadee: Darn it! They escaped! *Mumble: Stupid skuas! They tried to get away. *Erik: Daddy, the bad bear is going away. *Mumble: Stupid Herbert. He won't get away. *Dot: They got away. But they ruined the whole holiday. *Aunt Arctic: That's the point. We must clean everything up. *Jet Pack Guy: Merry Walrus is offically cancelled. Have a nice holiday. *Dot: Hey, you can't do that. *Aunt Arctic: What? We can do what we want. *Dot: First the Merry Walrus statue, and now the whole christmas party? *Aunt Arctic: Yes. It's our business so leave it to that. *Bambadee: Come on Dot, we tried everything so hard to build. *Dot: Yeah. But you almost ruined it. *Bambadee: What? I didn't do anything wrong. *Dot: You almost got your friends killed within that fireworks campfire. *Mumble: Let's go home. *Erik: Yeah, i'm getting tired. *Bambadee: Come on, we failed to shine our day up. *Rory: Okay guys, let's get to work on cleaning that fire. *Gary: I'm on it. *Rookie: Add some water to it. (Back at the neighborhood as everyone is going to their igloos and going to sleep, Bambadee, Dot, Mumble and Erik head over to Bambadee's igloo home) *Mumble: Is this where we are going to stay? *Bambadee: Yes. You're staying at my house for tonight. *Dot: We gotta get some rest and start the day for tomorrow. *Erik: Where are we going to sleep? *Bambadee: Don't worry, i have room for everyone. *Dot: Not everyone is going to fit in your bed. *Bambadee: I have an idea. (A little bed is made for Mumble and Erik) *Bambadee: One for Mumble and one for Erik. *Erik: Wow. *Mumble: It looks good. *Bambadee: I have the blankets all set for you so you guys can sleep all you want. *Mumble: You made it all good. *Erik: I love it. *Dot: Now we can sleep together. *Bambadee: Yep. Tomorrow it will be a sweet day. *Dot: Okay guys, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow it will be a new day. *Bambadee: Ah, i'm tired. I need to get some rest. *Dot: Goodnight Bambadee. In the morning, we figure out how to get to Merry Walrus Island. *Bambadee: There is a Merry Walrus Island to go to? We'll find out in the morning. *Mumble: Yeah. Go to sleep everyone. *Erik: Ah. *sleep* *Mumble: Goodnight Erik. *sleep* *Bambadee: Goodnight my love. *sleep* *Dot: Goodnight my baby. *sleep* (As Bambadee, Dot, Mumble and Erik sleeps, the next day at Penguin-Land, the background song "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars play as Noah wake up sleepy as he stands up from the ice standing next by him) *Noah: Good morning everyone. *Elder 1: Good morning Noah. *Elder 2: Ready to start the day? *Noah: Yes. As long we get started, i'm going to buy me some fish. *Elder 3: How much the fish cost? *Noah: Like four pebbles. I'll get ready to start the day by looking in the mirror. *Elder 4: Go ahead. Do whatever you have to. (The background song end and back at Club Penguin Island at Bambadee's house, the gang wake up on a bright morning) *Bambadee: Ah. *Dot: Good morning. *Mumble: Hey look, the sun is up. *Erik: Good morning daddy. *Mumble: Good morning Erik. *Bambadee: Alright, let's go have some breakfast. *Dot: Get up boys. We have a lot to do this morning. (At the kitchen table) *Mumble: What's for breakfast? *Erik: I hope they have gummy fishes. *Bambadee: Gummy fishes? We don't eat candy for breakfast. *Dot: How about a omelet. *Mumble: Sound good to me. *Erik: I'm okay with a omelet. *Bambadee: Let's cook some fresh omelets up. *Dot: Right at it. *Bambadee: Time to heat the stove and let's get cooking. (At Roofhowse's house, Roofhowse and all of his friends are sitting at the sofas) *Roofhowse: We need to do something better to live this Christmas spirit up. What can we do? *Jangrah: Make up a new holiday. *Sydmull: Invite some friends over. *Blizzard: Tell some christmas stories. *Lorna: Or how about bake the christmas cookies for everyone? *Roofhowse: What? That doesn't seem right at all. *Blizzard: I'll say we skip the holiday party and throw a wild party. *Sydmull: No no no. You're acting crazy about this. *Roofhowse: Throw a wild party? We can't do that. *Jangrah: Come on, we can think of more ideas than just the trash stuff you mentioned. *Roofhowse: Maybe try to invite some friends over. *Jangrah: That's a good one. *Blizzard: Yeah, we promise to make a better christmas party like yesterday. *Sydmull: It's too early for this to happen. It's already morning and don't you guys want breakfast? *Roofhowse: Yes. Let's prepare some toast up. *Jangrah: Gotta get the peanut butter and jelly going. *Lorna: I'll be hungry for a fish jelly sandwich. *Blizzard: I need a head start. *Roofhowse: Gotta heat some toast. (Back at Bambadee's igloo house, the omelets are ready as they are served on the plates) *Bambadee: Looking good. *Dot: They're about ready to eat. *Mumble: Yeah, let's eat them up. *Bambadee: Fresh omelets out of the plates. *Erik: Oh yeah. *Bambadee: Now dig in that egg. (Back at Herbert's Mountain Lab, Herbert, Klutzy, Boss Skua and the rest of the skuas write their plans on the board in order to get revenge on the penguins) *Herbert: Alright, now since we wrecked the christmas party. We are going to get revenge on Bambadee and the rest of the penguins on the island. *Boss Skua: Even Mumble and his kid is there. *Herbert: They're teaming up with the blue penguin. *Dino: They must be stopped. *Frankie: I'll cut their feathers off. *Herbert: First of all, they don't even have feathers. *Frankie: Even Mumble and Erik have feathers. *Herbert: Your world has penguins with feathers while the penguins from my world don't! *Boss Skua: These colorful penguins are naked! *Herbert: I bet i would be ready to take over the island for a second time. *Boss Skua: Add some snow into it! *Herbert: Add some snow, yes! That's the jackpot. *Boss Skua: We are going to freeze the island to death. All we need is some ice. *Herbert: Yes. Ice is the answer to the key. *Boss Skua: Ice melt to water and water freeze to ice. *Herbert: That's correct. I know what we do the the island. *Boss Skua: Unfreeze it to death. *Herbert: No. Not that. Kill all the penguins. *Boss Skua: Right. Killing the penguins would be a great idea, thanks to our master Feather God. *Herbert: I would never forgive him. Now we're going to finish what he has started since the multiverse conflict. (Back at Penguin-Land, Noah and the elders meet up with Memphis, Maurice, Norma Jean, Michelle and Gloria) *Noah: Okay guys, you know the drill. How many friends do you wanna bring to see Mumble and Erik? *Gloria: I'll say we bring a few to come over to Club Penguin Island. *Memphis: Make sure Lovelace, Sven and Hugh join together. *Noah: Yes. That's the point. *Memphis: How about we invite everyone to come over. *Noah: You're inviting all of Antarctica to go to Club Penguin Island? *Memphis: No. Just our friends. Friends only. *Noah: Ah, i see. Only for friends. *Gloria: Yes. Adelie-Land is going to be our first stop. *Noah: How about you do it Gloria. You know how to work this time machine. *Gloria: Yeah. Gary gave it to us when we first defeated Herbert. Glad we can use this time machine anytime to warp into a different dimension. *Noah: No more running away at all. *Terry: How about we time travel to stop the Doomberg from blocking Emperor-Land? That would reverse the timeline at all. *Noah: No. *Memphis: No. *Norma Jean: We're not doing that right now. Our home is even bigger than the last one. *Terry: Aw man. *Gloria: I got the time machine going. All set to warp in one place from another. *Edwin: Good luck Gloria. *Mary: You're gonna need it. *Dorcena: Stay out of trouble. *Gloria: I will. *Memphis: If you need anything, just come back to us. *Gloria: No worries, i gotta get going. Have a nice day. *use the time machine to warp to Adelie-Land* *Terry: Wanna go fish for some breakfast? *Memphis: Yes, let's go. *Edwin: I'll be starving like crazy. *Noah: I'm going to sit and chill out at the playground. (At Adelie-Land, the amigos are relaxing at the beach with Carmen) *Raul: Ah, what a nice day to relax. *Nestor: Yeah. *Lombardo: Feels hot. *Rinaldo: Feel like the winter time. *Ramón: Yeah, it's so freshing. *Carmen: You guys have a fat chance. *Ramón: Fat chance up my tushie. *Rinaldo: Fun things should be boring at usual. *Raul: Hey. *Ramón: Come on, they're not that bad. *Rinaldo: Then who you asking? *Gloria: *arrive from teleporting with her time machine* Hello. *Ramón: Ahh! You scared us. *Raul: What was that? *Gloria: Sorry about that. I am here to pick you up. *Nestor: For what? *Gloria: We're going to Club Penguin Island. *Ramón: Club Penguin Island?! *Raul: Yay, that's fun. *Gloria: Uh huh, we're going. *Lovelace: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Gloria: Ugh, Lovelace. *Lovelace: Hello my girl. Do you want some fresh iced fish from the bucket? *Hugh: *eat the iced fish* Wow! They taste so good. *Gloria: No thanks. I'm perfectly fine. *Lovelace: It's okay, if you changed your mind. *Gloria: Nah. *Sven: Hello there Gloria. *Gloria: Hey Sven. *Sven: Ready for a romantic date? *Gloria: Eh, no. I'm here to pick you guys up. *Sven: Oh, you're going to pick us up. *Lovelace: Look like we got some things to do. *Hugh: It's time to get going. *Carmen: Where are we going now? *Gloria: Cape Adare, to invite more friends in. *Ramón: I think we're gonna go. *Raul: Yes, time to go. *Lovelave: Goodbye my lovelies, i hope you all have a good day with the men. *Adelie Lovelie #1: Awww, Lovelace. *Adelie Lovelie #2: You're so cute. *Adelie Lovelie #3: You're sexy. *Lovelace: I could be a sexy looking penguin than a deformed penguin. *Gloria: Come on Lovelace, we don't have all day but to sit with your ladies. *Lovelace: Being a ladies man is hot! Okay, let's go. *Sven: Right on. (Gloria press the time machine and warp with The Adelie Amigos, Carmen, Lovelace, Sven and Hugh to Cape Adare. At Cape Adare, many adelie penguin chicks are chasing their parents for food while Montay, Cho Cho and Arbert relax at the pool.) *Montay: Ah, does it feel alot like Christmas? *Cho Cho: Yes. Smooth water. *Arbert: I feel alot fuzzy. *Montay: Fuzzy like a chick. *Cho Cho: Do you know that many ghosts were haunted in the Cape Adare hut? *Montay: Yeah. That was a few years back then. Even us and the Adelie Amigos were taught about it. *Arbert: I thought that hut was a myth. *Cho Cho: It turn out to be real. *Montay: Like a fairy tale with the Snow Queen? *Cho Cho: Um, yeah. Kind of. *Montay: Ooh, Tack Frost is a penguin of example. *Cho Cho: Didn't he live in a world with a floating ice and rocks? *Montay: Uh huh. Winter Wonderland you say. (Gloria, The Adelie Amigos, Carmen, Lovelace, Sven and Hugh arrives at Cape Adare) *Montay: Whoa, you guys are here? *Gloria: Yes. We're here to pick you up. *Ramón: Hey hey hey. *Cho Cho: Hi there. *Gloria: Montay, how many of your friends do you need? *Montay: Um, let me guess. *Gloria: Any you like for people to come? *Montay: Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting, and many more people. *Gloria: You want to invite all the people? *Montay: No. I can bring Alto too as well. Hey Alto! *Alto: Huh? *Montay: Go bring Carlos and the others to come over. *Alto: Right back at your side. *run to Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting* *Montay: See, that was quick. *Lovelace: You done anything so fast. *Sven: Just like a cheetah. *Alto: Hey Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting! *Carlos: Alto? What are you doing here? *Alto: Come, i need to show you something. *Blazer: What is it you're talking about? *Alto: We have a friend situation going on. *Dylan: Like what? *Alto: Gloria and the others are here, come. *Ting-Ting: Fine. We better be going. *Montay: Hey Alto! Are you bring more friends over? *Alto: Yes, that's all i have. *Montay: This is all you got? *Alto: Yeah, i have my friends with me. *Carlos: What is this? *Gloria: Hello. *Ramón: Didn't you know that we're here? *Carlos: I didn't know that. *Arbert: Oh, you made it in. *Blazer: I bet we all did. *Montay: I'm getting off. *Cho Cho: Me too. *Arbert: I'm going to relax my body for a while. *Montay: Are you coming along Arbert? *Arbert: Um, let me guess. *Roy: Let me guess not. *Montay: Roy? *Roy: Well well well, you think of running off again like last time. *Montay: No no no, Roy. We're going out. *Roy: Going out for who? *Montay: Well, Gloria and a few friends invited us to go somewhere. *Gloria: Yeah, we're going to Club Penguin Island to check on Bambadee and Mumble. Maybe there is a bad situation going on in which they haven't return last night. *Xever: Who you asking? *Lovelace: Uh? *Sven: Not me. *Hugh: Not me not. *Gloria: Is it okay if i can take those chicks with me? *Roy: Sure thing. No need to ask. *Xever: Take them whatever you like. *Fastino: You guys are leaving? *Montay: Yes. We're going to invite more friends to help and catch up with Bambadee and Mumble. *Hersila: That's fine by me *Montay: Arbert, are you coming along? *Arbert: Um, no. I'm really tired. *Montay: What? You're tried? *Arbert: Yes. I just had a long day swimming in the ocean. *Montay: Well goodbye Arbert. See you soon. Goodbye mom and dad. *Fastino: Goodbye Montay. *Hersila: See you later. *Carlos: Okay, let's go. *Gloria: Next stop, Paulet Island. *warp the gang to Paulet Island* *Roy: Let's go have some tea. *Xever: Right in. *move his back* Ahh, much better. (At Paulet Island, Josesito and the elders are watching over the beach) *Josesito: Home sweet beach. *Elder 1: Look how many people we got. *Elder 2: Most of them are chasing their parents. Look, it's the chicks. *Chick #1: *chase the dad* Daddy, daddy. *Chick #2: I want some food. *Adelie Dad: Whoa, take it easy kids. Daddy will bring you some food back home. *Josesito: What a happy family. *Elder 3: Good old Paulet Island. (Gloria, The Adelie Amigos, Lovelace, Sven, Hugh, Montay, Cho Cho, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Alto arrives from teleporting) *Gloria: Hey Josesito, down here! *Josesito: Gloria? *Montay: Hi. *Elder 4: Oh look, your friends are here. *Josesito: We better go down to greet them. *Elder 5: Let's roll. *Montay: Hey hey hey, nice to see you. *Josesito: Hey Gloria, we haven't talk for a while. *Gloria: Yea, it been ages since we first met. *Josesito: So what are you up to this time with a big group of yours? *Gloria: We need to get Esequiel to come. Also, you're coming along. *Josesito: What? Why me? *Gloria: We need to go and meet up with Bambadee and Mumble at Club Penguin Island. *Josesito: We're meeting Bambadee and Mumble at Club Penguin Island? How did Mumble went into Club Penguin Island without telling us? *Gloria: He told us yesterday. And now i'm bringing you guys over. *Josesito: Okay. But first, we're getting Esequiel at his tickle lab. (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel is on his laptop, uploading a commercial on YouCube) *Esequiel: Alright, this video is going to be watched by many views. I hope i get a million of likes. *upload the video* Yeah, it's uploading right now. (Outside where Gloria and her group is at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Gloria: Wow, i've never seen a place like this before. *Josesito: This is his lab alright. This is where he keep his stuff all safe and packed inside. *Montay: I wonder if we can press the button to make the door bell ring. *Cho Cho: We can try to get his attention. *Montay: I'm just gonna press it. *press the door bell* *Carlos: What the? Why you do that? *Montay: I wanted to get Esequiel's attention. *Blazer: I told you it was going to work. *Esequiel: *arrive from the elevator* Hey guys, are you here to check out my lab? *Gloria: Esequiel, we need you for something. *Esequiel: Oh. Come right to my lab first. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Gloria and the gang are at the lab, looking at inventions and potions. The time machine was left out outside.) *Gloria: You pretty sure you have a nice lab over here. *Esequiel: Yep. I'm one of the best. *Carlos: That's so cool bro. *Ting-Ting: And we can eat poison cake. *Everyone: What?! *Ting-Ting: I said, "Lead the way and let's eat some pasta!" *Esequiel: First of all, we don't eat pasta. Second of all, i wouldn't bring a pasta loving person to eat all the pasta they want at the pasta festival. *Montay: I hate pasta. *Carlos: Me too. It's gross. *Lovelace: Ain't got no time for that. *Esequiel: Oh, the video is uploaded. *Carmen: What? *Esequiel: Come take a look. It's a funny commercial for everyone to see. Oh boy, it's starting right now. (Back at Club Penguin Island, Bambadee and the gang are relaxing in the snow hills) *Bambadee: Look at the stars. Does it feel alot like christmas? *Dot: Yes. Even when we can see the Moon up close. *Mumble: I always liked about the shooting stars. *Erik: Me too. It even make a bridge of light. *Bambadee: A bridge of light? *Mumble: Me and Erik used to be taught about it when our old homeland was blocked by the Doomberg. *Bambadee: Very interesting. *Erik: Ah, what a nice day. *Bambadee: The sun seem to be shining, is it? *Mumble: Look like summer to me. *Dot: Even the snow is melting. *Erik: *slide on the snow hill* Whoa. *Bambadee: I told ya. The snow melt to water. *Mumble: Erik. *Erik: *land on the snow puddle* Don't worry daddy, i'm good. *Mumble: Be careful with the snow. You might slip over. *Erik: Sorry. *Bambadee: Let's go see how our friends are doing? *Mumble: What a tight snow hill. *Dot: I thought the water froze for the holidays. *Mumble: The water freezes most of the time. It freeze pools, lakes, river and many more including the ocean. *Dot: It's always cold in Club Penguin. *Bambadee: We live in the coldest island in the world. *Mumble: You guys are lucky to have all the cold that you can get. (Gloria and the gang arrive from teleporting with the time machine) *Gloria's gang: Surprise! *Mumble: Whoa, you guys are here? *Esequiel: Yes. We decided to come along and say hello. *Bambadee: What are you guys doing here? *Lovelace: We returned to visit you. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:Holiday Stories